


Hubris

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [889]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky's lonely now that he's retired from NCIS and with death looming near he misses his friends.





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/07/2001 for the word [hubris](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/07/hubris).
> 
> hubris  
> Overbearing pride or presumption.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #533 One Last.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hubris

Ducky couldn't believe how long it had been. He'd retired about ten years ago and the last time he'd seen any of those he worked with at NCIS was at least 7 years ago. He knew he would die soon.

He'd developed some health complications that would guarantee death though he didn't know exactly when. Still he missed his friends. He didn't want them to see him die, but he would love to see them. 

Deciding he must do something about the lack of visits, Ducky sent out letters to those he was closest to with the words,  
“Please allow me, one last hubris. 

My pride will not bear it if you do not visit me at least once more before I die. I miss you and look forward to seeing you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
